Sorcerer In Disguise
by Samerys707
Summary: AU Merlin is accused of being a Sorcerer but Arthur refuses to believe the possibility of it being true. One-Shot.


**Hell****o! Some of you may be familiar with this fic and others may not. This is a One- shot and is a repost. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Merlin Series.**

* * *

King Arthur was seated on his throne when the wooden doors slammed open. The King straightened himself as a figure strode towards him. The man had a wide grin daubed on his face, making the King wonder what an actual clown would look like.

The figure stopped and scarcely registered Arthur as King, instead he just jabbered on like a complete and utter buffoon.

"You have a sorcerer in your midst!" the figure alleged, a little too loud for the Kings ears.

Arthur stood up immediately, his eyes wide and alert, "WHAT! WHERE?"

The King searched the room frantically. He missed the way Merlin was smiling sheepishly, who was standing right next to him.

The figure rolled his eyes and sighed, "He's right beside you."

The King looked on his right side and left before glaring at the figure with a confused expression.

Arthur knitted his eye brows in confusion, "I don't see a sorcerer".

The figure grated and kept giving hints towards Merlin, "HE'S RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" The figure yelled.

Arthur scowled; covering his ears delicately, "ALRIGHT NO NEED TO YELL!" The King shouted in response.

The King looked towards both sides again "I think you're a blind buffoon. There is NO sorcerer HERE."

The figure threw his hands in the air exasperated, "Are you blind?" The man narrowed his eyes, disbelief apparent in his voice.

The King scoffed "WHAT! NO! More like you are! Please why don't you show us this hypothetical sorcerer? Or will he appear by MAGIC" said Arthur gesturing for the figure to show him the sorcerer.

The figure sighed and walked towards Merlin pulling him by the arm "Here's the sorcerer. You know the one standing right next to you"

Arthur's eyes widened before he burst out laughing "Oh that's just Merlin. He's no sorcerer, he is an idiot though" the whole council laughed with the King.

The figure glared at the King "No he is a sorcerer!"

Arthur shook his head snickering, "No he's not. Do you see a pointy hat? Oh and where's his magic wand?" The King queried, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

The figure stood frozen, his eyes wide in skepticism "Oh for the love of Camelot, the King is a blind fool" he said, covering his face with his hands.

Arthur glared at the figure objecting, "HEY I AM NOT!"

Merlin snickered quietly "Er I think you kind of are!" he muttered hoping the King wouldn't hear.

Only he did.

The King locked eyes with his manservant and smirked "Sorry what was that _MER_lin"

Merlin cursed his big mouth "I said….. He's a sorcerer" the warlock pointed his finger, at the figure next to him.

Arthur's smile disappeared, as he turned to his loyal Knights, "Knights arrest this buffoon" The King ordered.

The Knights lunged for the figure, ending up in a huge pile up. "I said arrest him not KILL him" Arthur sighed, shaking his head exasperatedly at the Knights idiocy.

The figure stuttered incoherently, whilst trying to breathe, as the knights held him up "but, but, but, Iamnotasorcerer" muffled the figure, which only sounded much like gibberish.

Arthur looked towards Merlin, "What did he say?" asked the King, looking disordered.

Merlin grinned, before speaking "He said he loves being a sorcerer."

The King laughed, "Good! Because I just can't imagine you being a sorcerer. I mean an idiot, a clumsy buffoon even, but nope, not a sorcerer. It's just not possible. I mean you are Merlin. Right _MER_lin!" said Arthur stretching the warlock's name and then turning to look at him with a huge grin.

Merlin smirked, arms folded across his chest. Eye brows raised in a 'are you sure?' look, and finally eyes glowing gold. Arthur stumbled in disbelief as his ears turned into those of a donkey's.

Merlin grinned, "A sorcerer? Of course not. It's just not possible. Right _ARTHUR_!" laughed Merlin wiggling his eyebrows and then running out of the throne room. At the same time as the whole council room, including the knights, laughed hysterically.

The King's face flushed in embarrassment, as he tried to hide his donkey ears, much to everyone's amusement. _Oh Merlin was going to pay for this sorcerer or NOT_.

"EEE AWW" (_MER_lin) yelled the King furiously, as he ran after his manservant. '_Not sorcerer'_ though _'nope, because that was just not POSSIBLE'._

* * *

**Reviews and constructive comments are most welcomed.**

**Thank you**


End file.
